


A Bad Idea

by catboyzeph



Series: HisoIllu Week [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Body Modification, Bodyswap, Hisoka is a little shit, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Tension, They are both horny, hisoka horny, illumi horny, illumi regrets everything, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: It was a really bad idea to let Hisoka coerce him into using his needles to change into each other for fun.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: HisoIllu Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	A Bad Idea

“ _My my_ ,” Hisoka leaned up, moving his hand through the mess of red hair that was now on Illumi’s head, “I didn’t think you could make me look so emotionless Illu-chan.” Illumi wrinkled his nose in discomfort at seeing such a lewd expression on his face, “and I didn’t think you could make me look like I’m about to bone the nearest living thing.”

" _That'd be you~_ " Hisoka sang, the words sounding terribly wrong in Illumi's voice.

This was most definitely a horrible idea, Illumi decided. Hisoka had brought up the idea last night, he had asked how changing his appearance with the needles felt like.

Specifically, what changing into him felt like, and if Hisoka could change into Illumi. Hisoka was a creature of curiosity after all. Illumi had rolled his eyes and told him sternly, no, he did not need Hisoka in his body, that would leave him enough trauma for nine lives, but Hisoka had begged him until he gave in out of love for his partner.

Read: Hisoka starting singing French Ballads off-key at the top of his lungs.

At three in the morning.

If that wasn’t an indication of how horrible an idea it was to indulge his spoiled ass, Hisoka had moaned and whined in pleasure the entire time Illumi was putting the needles in.

The magician smirked, “oh Illumi… your disgust looks so lovely on my face, I think I’m getting hard.” Illumi spared a horrified glance down and sure enough, Hisoka was hard. In his body. 

**_Oh god, Hisoka had an erection in his body._ **

This was too big of a mindfuck.

“That’s it I don’t want to do this anymore if you’re going to be like that when you look like me, I can’t stand it,” Illumi snapped, reaching out to pull out his pins from Hisoka’s body, although his movements were lacklustre, he was too put off by his lover making all those expressions with his face. God, did Illumi look like that when they were having sex? He hoped not.

Hisoka danced away, pirouetting across their room, avoiding Illumi’s half-hearted grasp. In Illumi’s body, he cut a graceful figure, the long black hair Illumi was so proud of floated around him like some sort of halo. ‘Oh come on Illu-chan! This is so fun, and besides,” Illumi felt a tingle go down his spine as Hisoka leaned in, fingers splayed on his chest, like this, he was taller than Hisoka, and Hisoka made his face look awfully seductive, and there was something awfully attractive about that. 

The magician leaned up to finish his sentence, “ ** _you hard is nothing I haven’t seen or felt before_**.”

Oh great. Now he was horny.

This really had been a terrible idea.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/lucilferism) if you’d like to scream at me or with me about ships or what I wrote or anything really JWDFBVHBFVHBV let’s be mutuals!! 
> 
> P.S. I post everything on Twitter first, so if you follow me there, you get to see it earlier! <3


End file.
